The Drowned (Aquaverse)
The Drowned is a character that can be played in Aquaverse: The Game. The Drowned aka Lorena Steel is a fictional character who is unique to the Aquaverse game although she is heavily inspired by Aquagirl and The Drowned of Dark Knights: Metal. Lorena Steel is voiced by Ruby Rose who plays Batwoman in the CW TV Series. Bio Lorena Steel was born in Gotham City and became the hero Amnesty, fighting against the criminal scum of Gotham using her natural mutations of enhanced speed underwater and her technological understanding. When Gotham was sunk by the Atlantis Civil War, Lorena fitted her own body with mechanical lungs and enhancements so that she might survive the sinking. After a while she used her powers of coral and organism control to become a villain. Customization Appearance Lorena's primary outfit consists of an unpolished, copper colored torso piece with a green chest. Her leggings are black. Lorena masks her face with a cybernetic contraption covering her right eye and black lipstick. Her shoes are a mix between modern shoes and flippers while her hands are protected by latex, skin tight gloves. Weapon Customization Lorenas primary weapon is a Trident which bears a slight resemblance to Aquamans. The unique point of the trident is the miniature spikes which protrude at the top of the handle. The trident can be changed from golden orange to black, green or purple when players unlock customization. The handle of the trident is encrusted with barnacles which also have several variations and colors available. Intro Powers *Unique Physiology/Surgical Implants: Bryce performed several surgeries on herself to improve her fighting against Atlantis. Using the maligned DNA of mutated sea life, she was able to give herself pseudo water breather traits akin to Atlanteans *Coral Control: Lorena can command coral to be used as a vicious weapon. She can make coral move through water seamlessly and grow into different shapes and sizes. ** Amphibian: The Drowned, thanks to her eugenic modifications, can breathe and move underwater with the utmost ease as well as she can walk about on land. She can be immersed indefinitely in water without suffering any ill effects, and without the need of oceanic traversal gear or breathing apparatus. ** Hydrokinesis: She can manipulate vast if not limitless quantities of water and was able to drown her entire planet. Her mastery is so potent that it allows her to negate the control of other hydrokinetics. Her aquakinetic abilities take on a blackened hue with more corrupting properties to it. *** Summoning: Using her water as a conduit, Bryce can summon her Dead Water army to herself at will. The Dead Water are voracious minions who heed her beck and call to swarm over and overwhelm her enemies. The Drowned can summon several species of undersea organisms like: Dead Waters and Zombie Sharks. *** Infection: Through her use of the Dead Water, Bryce is able to infect water around her, making others unable to control it, and making the water "hers". She can also convert others to her will by transforming them into insidious Dead Water sea creatures that do her bidding. **** Metamorphosis: The Drowned can control and alternate the physical forms for the dead waters under her thrall into any shape she desires, while they still retain their unique personal capabilities to aid her in battle. Her powers allow her to mutate any undersea organism like coral or plankton into a fierce beast bred for war. *** Accelerated Healing: One of the many abilities she granted herself through auto-surgical processes. ** Superhuman Durability: The Drowned is tougher and more resilient than a typical human being, able to survive the crushing depths of deep sea traversal as well as trade blows with super Atlanteans with little to no physical injury. ** Superhuman Speed: She is a fast mover be it in the water or on solid ground, easily able to outpace Aquaman during hand to hand combat. ** Superhuman Stamina: She has augmented amounts of stamina, able to swim for miles at a time reaching end to end of her sunken city, having swam from its fringes all the way to where the Bat-signal was located. ** Superhuman Strength: The Drowned is able to over power Aquaman with nothing but brute force. ** Enhanced Senses: She can see, hear and speak perfectly while submerged underwater. She was able to perfectly visualize the lit Bat-signal on her earth without difficulty. Abilities * Gadgetry * Genius Level Intellect * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Leadership * Piracy ** Science ** Chemistry ** Mechanical Engineering: Lorena was able to use a variety of technologies, such as the gear she used to augment her physiology and her submarine, which were likely forged by she herself. ** Science|Marine Biology: Lorena was able to engineer the Dead Water army herself. ** Genetis: Bryce was able to splice aquatic DNA into her own to give her powers. * Swimming: Bryce was capable enough a swimmer to face down and kill Aquawoman. * Weaponry: The Drowned is highly efficient with a trident. Category:Aquaverse: The Game Category:MagicPandaPlays